The Journals of Adam, Bree, and Chase
by amichele
Summary: A fanfic about what happens when the Lab Rats get journals
1. Chase's Journal, November 8th, 2012

_**The Journals of Adam, Bree, and Chase**_

I've decided to write another Lab Rats story! But don't worry, I'm still working on The Bionic Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chase's Journal**

**November 8th, 2012**

I never wanted to write a journal or anything. It's basically all my secrets where Adam or Bree (most likely Bree) can find them. But Davenport says we should all write one, so if they take mine I can take theirs, but since I'm smarter I can take their secrets and cleverly turn them into revenge. So anyway, today I was so fired up at Adam, Spike came out. It was a total accident, I swear! He hit me with his boxing gloves and then insisted he didn't do it, his invisible friend did. So that's why he's in his room with a massive headache right now. Oh well, he deserves it. And Bree got me a little mad today too. She keeps bugging me to do her homework for her so she can go hang out with Ethan. I personally hate Ethan because Bree isn't who she used to be now that she's always hanging out with Ethan. Spike didn't come out because I have a bit of a soft spot for Bree, though Davenport was in the room and he told Bree to stop bugging me. If he hadn't I might've lost it. I wish I didn't have to write this. I would fake it and say I read it, but Davenport will apparently check these. Better erase a few things... Oh crap, I hear Bree! Better hide this before she comes in. Well great now it sounds like a diary. Which it isn't.

-Chase

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!

XO, amichele


	2. Bree's Journal, November 9th, 2012

Thanks for all the nice reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats

* * *

**Bree's Journal**

**October 9th, 2012**

Hey, its Bree! First off, I'm all for writing this journal, unlike Adam and Chase. The only downside is that they could take it... I have to be careful what I write. Or just wrote what I feel and keep it hidden far, far away. I think I'll go with Option Number 2. So anyway, me and Ethan had our first kiss today! It was so romantic! Well, at least until Chase decided he had enough of watching us kiss and instead of walking away and leaving us alone, he over-rided me and made me stop kissing Ethan and then walk away with no explination. It was right before we had to go home too, so I couldn't explain to Ethan why I left... not that I could give him a good explination since I would sound crazy if I told him without him being at my house so I could show him and even if we were at my house and I told him, I'd get in big trouble... oh well. I have to tell him eventually if I want our relationship to be trusting. But today when we kisses was so sweet. I can't believe I got my first kiss! Wait, I have to go. Adam's coming. (Yes, I definently know it's Adam. No one else in the house knocks on doors until they crack in half)

Gotta run-

Bree

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!


	3. Adam's Journal, November 10th, 2012

Hey its amichele! I'm in a great mood! Why? Beause I drew a picture of Marcus from Lab Rats and put it on Instagram with Mateus Ward's name tagged to it. About an hour later, HE COMMENTED AND TOLD ME HOW MY DRAWING WAS GREAT! And then he like some of my pictures! I'M SO HAPPY!

(ps everything i spell wrong in this chapter is suppose to be spelled wrong)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**.

* * *

Adam's Journal

Nov 10, 2012

Iz Adam! I hav to rite this stuped jurnul so im gunna writ the lest amont posible. Itz gunna b so fun to tak brees jurnul and red it! Tats y min is in code langwage. chase will nevr b abl to red this... wat he mite b abl to... shoot. Wutever. I hav litraly no fellings or watevr im suposed to writ down so my jurnul will be prety much blank exept fer a cuple tings if its exiting. Sumtimes i wish i wuznt one of davenports experments becuz i am one i have to listen to wut he says and do it. I domt hav a problm with that if its mishens or sumthing fun but riting a jurnul isnt fun so i dont like it. Davenport just told me i hav to rite this on the computur with spel check so my next jurnul riting thingy wont be in my secrt spel stuf rong code. Dang it. See, tats an exampl of Davenport bosing me arond. I dont lik it. One day I'll be livin in a big ol city but all youre ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean? WAIT I JUST SPELED THAT RITE! TAYLOR SWIFT POWR! See, she sothes me. Told u Bree. If you evr red this wich I hop you wont. I just downloded "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" onto my ePod. I SPELED TOGETER RITE! Taylor powr! You can talk your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me.

-Adam

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, I'm just very distracted tonight. I'll make the next chapter (Chase's) longer.


	4. AN! Sorry!

Quick A/N!

I made an Instagram for drawing of my stories! Its amicheles_drawings I'll take requests from a certain chapter or part in the story, so feel free to go on and make requests! Thanks!

XO,

amichele


End file.
